


River's Surprise Visit

by raykel455



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykel455/pseuds/raykel455
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River ends up on the TARDIS with her Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River's Surprise Visit

The Doctor felt his psychic paper burn slightly in his pocket. He reached down and grabbed the paper out, quickly flipping it open. "Hello Sweetie," he read aloud with a grin, "And look coordinates!" He spun around the console pulling levers and pushing buttons until he had entered the correct coordinates.

After parking the TARDIS and opening the doors, he saw River running full speed towards him. He opened his arms wide, ready to catch her, but had misjudged her speed. "River!" he yelped, trying to steady them both as she crashed into his arms. The two fell to the floor, with River on top. "Hello, Sweetie," she smirked, "I'm guessing you got my message, Doctor."

"Yeah, obviously," the doctor laughed, looking up at her, "So how much trouble have you gotten yourself into this time, Dr. Song?"

"The usual, Sweetie. I disagreed with someone and you know..." She smiled, "So when are we, Doctor? I'm guessing you know me pretty well considering you haven't pushed me off yet." River grinned at the doctor below her, noticing his cheeks turning pink.

The Doctor grinned, reaching a hand up to play with her blond curls. "Married, wife," he licked his lips slightly and cupped her cheek.

"Fantastic." she smirked, crashing her lips on his. He let out a surprised squeak, even though he should have expected it. She smiled into the kiss, loving it when she caught him off guard. Wrapping his arms arounds River's neck, he began to deepen their kiss and licked and nipped at her lips. She let out a surprised gasp. He took that as approval and slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

"Oh my god!" Amy shrieked entering the console room with Rory.

The Doctor broke the kiss and pushed River off of him. "Amy! Rory!" he stuttered, standing up from the floor. "This this isn't what it looks like!"

"But Doctor, it definitely looks like you were snogging our daughter senseless." Amy teased, eyes moving from the doctor to River on the floor.  
"Hello mum. Hi dad." River finally acknowledged her parents, cheeks slightly pink. Turning to her husband she grinned, "Help me up, sweetie?"  
"Oh. Yes. Right." His words ran together as he grabbed River's wrists, pulling her up. She grinned up at him with a flirty "thank you sweetie," before turning to her parents. "Didn't think the Doctor had you two on board."  
"That was pretty obvious." Amy grinned, tapping Rory who was glaring at the doctor,"Calm down, stupid face. They are married."  
"Yeah, but she's our daughter... She's Melody... This is still very strange." Rory muttered to his wife.

River turned to her husband whispering, "Sweetie... Why didn't you tell me my parents were here?"

"Kinda slipped my mind once my wife had landed on me." he smirked playfully slapping her arm.

"Never knew I had that affect on you," she teased, fixing his bowtie.

Amy and Rory turned back to their daughter and son-in-law. "Come on, Rory. You have to admit they're just soooo adorable."

"Well maybe if they keep their hands off each other... I wouldn't mind as much." He blushed.

Amy laughed and yelled, "Oi you two, you're making dad uncomfortable," and then the doctor jumped away from his wife and muttered a quick "sorry" to her father.


End file.
